The Royal Thieve
by Faith24698
Summary: Laverna who was raised in the slumps of Asgard finds out her Father Vili was born to be king but passed it up, Now Vili's Brother Odin has the throne. Laverna is soon caught in the midst of a crime after her parents death, and is brought to the king, is excepted into the palace and is to be friends with the kings sons Loki & Thor. But what will happen after they become friends?


**The Royal Thieve**

**I do not claim to own any of this besides my characters (Lativerna Furina, Vili, and Hecate.) and my own personal ideas and I do not claim to own any other stuff.**

**Chapter 1**

**I sit here in the slumps of Asgard or at least that's what we called them. There isn't much here to fantasize about just lots of mud and houses made out of whatever junk you can find. The most beautiful thing about this place would probably the sky, it's completely open air so at night you can see almost every single star. But the people here aren't all very nice unless they choose to be. As for me I'm not always the nicest person, most people know me as a thieve. Kind of because I am. My parents both died in war and I've been on my own for about 300 years now, so without any money I've learned to steal. **

**I sit against the outside of my small house and look up at the stars in the night sky. I remember my Mother would tell me stories about the stars and that each one of them where special and held a story, when i was merely 600 years old, she would continue on to telling me the story of a star. Later we would go inside and find Father cooking, I always loved to help him and smell the delicious food. After eating, Father would take me into my room and teach me how to defend and fight with many weapons, just in case any thing were to happen to me. Then Mother, Father and I would play around with each other before Mother would teach me more about my power of magic and tucking me into bed. **

**It all seemed just like yesterday, before my stomach growled bringing me back to reality and I realized I hadn't eaten for what seemed like for ever. I stood up and dusted of my blue dress not like it made much of a difference, put on my silver cloak that once belonged to my mother, and let down my once dirty-blond hair now covered in mud and started towards the market. **

**I pulled up my hood just before reaching the market and found a man selling big loafs of bread. I walked behind the stand he was selling at. Thought it was the middle of the night there were still some people roaming around. I looked at the man he looked to be around 2500 years old with ruffled brown hair and a long bread. I could tell by the way he bobbed his head up and down he was struggling not to fall asleep. I watched as my hand stared glowing with a beautiful blue and sent it over to him. He quickly fell into a deep sleep one that wouldn't last long, just long enough that I could grab a couple of loafs and leave. As I walked into the stand I found two freshly baked loafs of bread and grabbed them just as two palace guards saw me and yelled "Thieve!" And stared running towards me. **

**I jumped over the front of the stand and stared running not even knowing where. I looked behind me after a while to see the guards where still after me as I tripped over a root of a tree, just s ought time for them to catch up and take me away. **

**The whole way to the palace I fought them squirming around trying to loosen their grip on me. This is the fist time out of who knows how many times I was actually caught. I could hear my heart beat louder and faster as we approached the palace. They continued to drag me threw many halls and in to a giant room where they threw me on the ground before king himself. I knelt on one knee smirking at the king and stood when he nodded.**

**"Who are you child?" He questioned me. I looked around the room realizing the where guards at every door meaning no escape.**

**"Lativerna Furina of Asgard." I said slowly looking up at him.**

**"Furina." I heard him say to himself. "Daughter of Vili?" He asked as he slowly stood up and approached me.**

**He was so close to me now I was shaking. "Yes." Before I could do anything else he wrapped he's arms around me squeezing me tight. I was trying to decide if I should hug him back or not before he let go of me.**

**"Oh child it's been far to long." He said scanning me.**

**"What are you talking about my king." I questioned him like he was a crazy man.**

**"I have many things to do but I will have my wife Frigga take you to your new chambers and explain everything to you." He said just as a beautiful women appeared with a very kind smile. "But don't forget there are consequences to your actions."**

**Frigga walked towards me and gently grabbed my arm and started guiding me through the halls of the palace into a giant room. I stared in awe for it was nothing I've ever seen before.**

**"This all must be so sudden for you is it not?" Frigga asked, her voice is like honey and I loosened up a little not realizing how tense I was.**

**"Yes, I-I still don't understand anything though... I executed for all my crimes..." I started babbling on and on till the Queen laughed a little as she sat on the royal blue silk sheets on the bed. "What?" I asked.**

**"Please sit" She pointed to the chair sitting in front of a mirror, I sat down and looked at myself in shock.**

**"I look like a ugly rug rat." I pointed out touching my muddy hair that was tangled in knots. The only beautiful thing about me is probably my big brown eyes that I got from my father. My father all ways told me they looked like chocolate. **

**Frigga giggled a little at my comment "don't worry I will fix you up." She walked towards me and started brushing the knots. "I assume you want to know whats going on" she yawned.**

**I almost forgot it was the middle of the night and looked at the clock it was almost 2:00am. "Yes." I finally responded.**

**She started talking continuing to brush my hair. "Your Father and Odin where brothers, and they loved each other very much. They would go into war with each other side by side and stick up for each other. They where lovely brothers, and not soon before your father was suppose to be crowned king he got married to your mother Hecate. He changed after marring her, some people thought that Hecate put a spell on him coincide ring that she was the Goddess of magic. Turns out he felt pity for her and the people in the slumps. He didn't want to be king anymore after visiting her home. He wanted to know what it would be like to live in the slumps and no longer be known as a price in the royal palace. So with that he left the palace and handed the crown down to Odin. He became a warrior **

**Along with Hecate, about not too long after they had a child but they didn't want her too know she was royal yet they thought on her coming of age they would tell her and so they didn't want Odin and I too see her. But they died later in battle. So in the past years since then we've been searching for her, you, we would hear people see you stealing constantly but that was all they saw of you. And we've heard of all your crimes and now we've finally found you." She finished just after she fished my hair.**

**She walked into another room filling up a tub with warm water. "Ok well what is to become of me now?" I asked.**

**"You are to live with us, in the palace. Along with Thor and Loki which you will be able to meet tomorrow for Odin plans to throw a party in celebration of finding you." She stops filling the tub and walks up to me. "I know this is a lot to take in, but know that you are our niece and I love you just as much as my own children." She wraps her arms around me and I do the same. Without even realizing it a tear rolls down my cheek and I pull away.**

**"Thank you." I nod staring at my self int the mirror I still look like a rug rat just with nicer hair.**

**She nod and starts to walk out when she stops and looks back. "I will send someone to show you around tomorrow and then I will help you get ready for the party, now wash up and get some sleep." She smiles and leaves the room and I hear the other door open and close as she leaves.**

**I strip down and ease myself into the tub. I can't remember the last time I had a bath. After I was done the water was brown but I was surprised that I was clean. I wrapped the towel around me and walked to the wardrobe and found a night dress inside and put it on. As I finished ringing out my hair I glanced in the mirror and stopped to look longer. **

**I never really have seen myself clean before I've always had at least one coat of mud covering me. But now I actually looked beautiful my long dirty-blond was straight and soft, my skin was just a little tan, and my big brown eye stood out, along with the freckles I didn't know I had.**

**I tore myself away from the mirror to see my dress and cloak lying clean on the bed. I was still starving even thought it was 3:00am but to tired to do anything so I went to sleep or at least tried to. I was to busy thinking of what was going to happen.**

**Constructive criticism is welcome! I will update the story as soon as possible! Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed the first part!**


End file.
